La historia que toda autora debe escribir
by Nessa j
Summary: La historia que toda autora debe escribir en honor a Perla Shumajer.


**EDITADO**: debo dejar una cosa en claro. ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ ESCRITA ASÍ EXPRESAMENTE, NO ES QUE SE ME HAYA IDO LA CABEZA (que también :P). IMITO EL ESTILO DE LA SLASHERA PERLA SHUMAJER. Si os pasáis por mis otros fics veréis que _realmente _no escribo así xD

En honor a nuestra querida Perla, aquí va...

: **La historia que toda autora debe escribir en honor a Perla Shumajer **:

**La historia obligada de toda autora que escribe fics, escribe historias y es escritora. La historia que es de la escritora es de: Draco. Draco Marcelo Lucios luciios mercedes mas conocido como Draco Malfoy. Draco es un veela que tiene poderes de veela y su pareja prometida que se casaran juntos es: Harry Jaime rodrigo potter más conocido como Harry Potter.**

Draco se desperto un dia soleado y relampagueante por la mañana y se desperto de la cama porque ya no dormia mas. Se desperto Draco y penso 2 cosas: 1 cosa que tenia un pareja y no savia quien era su praeja pero lo tenia que saber porque con su pareja que era de destino que durara esperaba para siempre. Con su pareja era iba a ser que es su amor verdadero, lo ama, lo quiere y lo adora mucho como novio y como esposo. La cosa 2 que piensa era que Harry Potter su super archieneigo que era su super enemigo mortal que no es su amigo y le da rabia y ira, fastidio y estorbo, odia, detesta, le tiene asco, repulsion, ira, rabia, malgenio terrible, es su enemigo mortal y lo odia con todo el corazon. El Harry Potter que era su enemigo mortal estaba muy guapo y bueno y queria amarlo cariñosamente y con amor y besos y le toca la polla por dentro las pantalones y hacen sexo y masturbacion.

Draco Malfoy se levanto de la cama. Estaba estirado en la cama de su abitacion que era en la casa de Malfoy que era una manzion. Su casa mansion era muy grande y enorme grandiosamente.

Bajo abajo al comedor por a desayunar el desayuno que tenia ambre porque se habia despertdao. Draco Malfoy comio para desayuno: 2 lonjas de jamon, 1 leche con café, 3 crusanes y un vaso porque tenia much habmre porque tenia el estomago vacio de comida.

Entonzes, su padre Lusius Malfoy, que era su padre que le habia parido su madre le miro a los ojos con la mirada vacia y penetrante. Lucios le digo a Draco Malfoy. Draco tienes que buscar tu pareja mas amorosa y fuerte que tu te vas a querer con mucho cariño y amar, tienes magicos poderes con magia de veela usa y utilizalos. Draco lo mira con temor porque su padre era aun mas alto que el y su padre iba vestido de ropa con: 1 boxer axul, 1 tunica negra oscura y unos zapatos tambien azul oscuro muy claro que parecia rojo.

Draco Malfoy que era hijo de su padre Lucius Malfo su padre le miro y le contesta con rabia, odio, malgenio terrible y fastidio porque no le queria mucho porque le daba miedo y tenia el pelo mas largo que Draco. Draco le dijo a su padre si para hoy buscare mi pareja que es destinada a mi amor y sera mi pareja amorosa y nos adoraremos y se aman y se queiren mucho para casarnos en matrimonio como esposos.

Su padre Draco Malfoy le afirmo con la cabesa con un gesto de si y se va por donde habia entrado.

Draco se fue a Hoguarts a buscar a su destinada pareja y la busca para encontrarla. Y busca 2 veces: a la 2 vez encontro a Harry Potter que le era su enemigo mortal. Pero al verlo lo vio y lo miró con penetración y con ganas de besarle, habrazarle y desnudarle.

Enese momento Draco envia: sus poderes poderosos magicos a Harry que es un mago que tiene una cicatriz. Como es vella Harry lo mira con ganas de hacerle sexo. Draco antes queria decirle. Y le dice a Potter Potter eres mi pareja amorosa. Potter y Harry no se lo podia crer y le dijo no me lo creo malfoy este es un plan malo malvado de mortifago para matarme mi vida.

Draco le dijo que si Harry yo te adoro y amo, te quiero y adoro mucho como a un novio y esposo, lo demas amigos que tengo no sirven para nada.

Harry le creyo y se emociono llorando y con lagrimas brotandole de los ojos. entonzes se miraron a los ojos y se pusieron calientes y querian desnudarse para quedarse sin ropa y besarlos y masturbar y tocarles las pollas y los culos y los pezones rosas.

Entoncses Draco chupo la voca de Draco que le metio la mano por los canzonllos a Harry que gime y queria que s tocase mas la polla. Encontes Harry tamibne le toco la polla y se masturbaron con una mastubacion fuerte y con ganas llegan al orgasmo y juntos se corrian.

Despues de hacer el sexo se miraron y Draco lo mira y se enamora de Harry que lo queria con amor y cariño amoroso. Y Harry lo miro y tambien se enamora dde Harry mucho.

Y apartir dese dia se casan en matrimonio como esposos.

* * *

xD

Dedicado a todas las personas fieles a Perla Shumajer :D


End file.
